


At least the wicked get a catnap

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Thor 2, should we be worried?, thor II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mjolnir's POV during <span class="u">Thor II</span>.</p><p>(no actual spoilers; more of the Hammer's frustrations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At least the wicked get a catnap

I

Am

Mjolnir

_Forged. I was, from deep within a star._

Moving, moving, mocking me.

Not since the boyhood of Odin have I had to endure such madness. Hurl me off and then he hid in the cosmos, like a human child playing 'go hide and go seek'. He laughed, thinking it amusing, how I always returned to him, no matter where he secreted himself in the vastness of this universe.

The humans say 'there is no rest for the wicked'. I say 'at least the wicked get a catnap.' I am always at the ready, must be, eternally.

_I was Mirmir's Hand, for millenia. Before I was lost to him, captured, imprisoned. Before I was offered to Thor son of Odin son of Bor heir to Buri who slayed Mirmir._

Odin had once benefit to me that Thor thus far lacks. Thor does not let me create or repair, no matter how long I hang from his belt and am gripped in his hand. Treat a mortal or a god in such a way, and even Thor would understand that way lies madness; but I am not accorded that consideration.

I am hurled and I must return to the hand of him who commands me. No matter how long it takes, I must do so. No matter how frequently I must re-direct my flight across the Realms, I must do so.

_Love is patient, humans say. I too am patient. My time shall come._


End file.
